<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всё смертельно серьёзно by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB), Tamiraina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360495">Всё смертельно серьёзно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020'>fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina'>Tamiraina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humor, M/M, One Shot, body disposal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Фонга был очень сюрреалистичный день.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fon &amp; I-Pin (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fon/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Lambo Bovino/I-Pin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всё смертельно серьёзно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942961">A Grave Matter</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen">LadyHallen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод получено</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фонгу нравилось работать на Триады.</p><p>Ему нравилось работать на пределе. Усталость и вызов заставляли его улыбаться.</p><p>Хотя в последнее время, с тех пор как он стал наставником, ему приходилось убирать за своими учениками.</p><p>С И-Пин особых проблем не было — она редко убивала и предпочитала вырубать своих противников, в отличие от Ламбо, чей набор навыков постоянно приводил к убийствам. Так что уборка стала необходимостью, а не чем-то необязательным.</p><p>Невозможно было даже разделить эту парочку. Родственные души нельзя было разделять, потому что тогда наступал эффект туннельного зрения и случались жертвы. Это раздражало, но Фонг терпел, потому что любил И-Пин. Она была ему как дочь.</p><p>Единственное, что оставалось — это привыкнуть к необходимости избавляться от трупов. Вообще-то, Фонг уже давно к этому привык, учитывая, как долго он работает на Триады. Но это не значит, что ему это нравилось, или что он не застонал в подушку, когда в три часа ночи зазвонил телефон. Очень немногие люди знали его номер, и только двое не испытывали никаких угрызений совести по поводу времени. Однако у Реборна не было с ним никаких дел, так что оставалась только…</p><p>— Вэй, — пробормотал он хриплым ото сна голосом. — Фонг слушает.</p><p>— Шифу! — сладко пропела И-Пин ему в ухо. Это был бы приятный звук, если бы Фонга не лишили сна.</p><p>— И-Пин, маленькое сокровище, сейчас три часа ночи, — укоризненно сказал он.</p><p>В ответ она пискнула от шока и некоторого ужаса. Главным образом потому, что И-Пин знала: если он захочет преподать ей урок, то это будет означать десять кругов вокруг горы с грузом из камней.</p><p>— Шифу, мне очень жаль, — извинилась она. — Но я клянусь, что на этот раз Ламбо не виноват. Мы нашли тело!</p><p>Прекрасно понимая, что если не займется этим, то выспаться ему не удастся, Фонг только тихо вздохнул и встал, чтобы одеться.</p><p>***</p><p>Тело было затянуто в фиолетовую кожу, а на голове был шлем. Очевидным признаком смерти было пулевое отверстие в шлеме, явно от выстрела в упор, который пробил то, что точно не было пуленепробиваемым стеклом.</p><p>Фонг несколько секунд молча оплакивал этого человека, а затем завернул его в брезент. У него это очень хорошо получалось.</p><p>— Шифу, — виновато сказала И-Пин, заметив темные мешки под глазами учителя. — Мне очень жаль.</p><p>Фонг вздохнул, не в силах устоять перед виноватым личиком И-Пин.</p><p>— В следующий раз я научу тебя делать это эффективно, — сказал он, устало улыбаясь ей. Если бы на его руках не было окровавленных перчаток, он бы погладил ее по голове. Ламбо подошел ближе, протягивая руку к отбеливателю.</p><p>— Я позабочусь об этом, Фонг, — предложил Ламбо. Он редко предлагал свою помощь, поэтому Фонг ему тоже улыбнулся.</p><p>— Спасибо за помощь.</p><p>Брызг крови было не так уж много, учитывая, что большая ее часть скопилась в шлеме. Но это все еще была кровь, и любой гражданский, увидев ее поутру, поднял бы шум.</p><p>Это было очень любезно со стороны Ламбо.</p><p>Фонг снова зевнул и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь отогнать сонливость с помощью медитации. Хотя он занимался этим уже неделю подряд и вышел из медитативного транса всего три часа назад, и его тело требовало сна.</p><p>Он быстро вырыл довольно глубокую яму.</p><p>Когда глубина оказалось достаточной, он развернул брезент и снял с человека шлем. Кровь хлынула рекой, и Фонг невольно сморщил нос. Это не помешало ему вытереть лицо мужчины. Повсюду была запекшаяся кровь и грим, и он пожалел, что не принес с собой воду. По крайней мере, у этого человека будет хоть какое-то подобие достойного погребения.</p><p>Как ни странно, входное отверстие было небольшим для выстрела в упор.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, вскрытие трупа не входило в его обязанности. (Он пожалеет об этом позже.)</p><p>Он опустил труп в яму после того, как очистил его, насколько смог. Под слоем косметики и крови обнаружились шрамы. Старые шрамы, которые заставили Фонга остановиться.</p><p>— По крайней мере, ты найдешь покой в смерти, — пробормотал он.</p><p>Затем он схватил лопату и начал закидывать яму землей.</p><p>Именно в этот момент все стало немного размытым.</p><p>Потому что когда он бросил туда пятую полную земли лопату, рука схватила её за черенок, не давая продолжить начатое.</p><p>Позже Фонг еще раз повторит, что он не кричал.</p><p>— Прекрати, — послышался голос, утомленный и усталый. — Просто. Прекрати. Ты что, хоронишь меня?</p><p>Позже Фонг вспомнит, что это были его Слова. Но в качестве оправдания он назвал бы нехватку сна.</p><p>— О, мой Примо, труп заговорил, — пробормотал он, выронив лопату из онемевших пальцев.</p><p>Мертвец, вылезший из ямы, которую выкопал Фонг, подался вперед с улыбкой.</p><p>— Это же мои Слова! — сказал он, кровь запачкала его зубы и потекла изо рта, вниз по подбородку. Он был весь в грязи, а на шее запеклась кровь. — Эй, родственная душа! Приятно познакомиться!</p><p>Фонг потерял сознание.</p><p>***</p><p>Фонг проснулся в своей постели и улыбнулся.</p><p>Просто странный сон. Очень странный сон.</p><p>Но тяжесть на поясе заставила его опустить глаза.</p><p>На его талии лежала рука, ногти были накрашены фиолетовым лаком.</p><p>Фонг моргнул. Рука никуда не делась.</p><p>— Шифу, — сказала И-Пин с улыбкой на лице и в голосе. Она склонилась над ним, держа стакан воды и полотенце. — Поздравляю с обретением твоей второй половинки!</p><p>Фонг снова моргнул. Это был труп. Человек. Человек, который раньше был трупом.</p><p>Звук, который вырвался из его горла, мог быть звуком, который издают растерянные щенки.</p><p>Он разбудил человека с фиолетовыми волосами. На нем больше не было ни крови, ни грязи. (Небольшая часть его разума истерически оценила разумность этого. Его шелковые простыни никогда бы не отстирались от могильной земли).</p><p>— О, привет, ты проснулся! — сказал этот человек с улыбкой, которая может быть только у жаворонков. — Твоя ученица сказала, что ты просто был в шоке.</p><p>Фон потянулся к стакану с водой и залпом выпил его.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>